


Doctors And Nurses

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two medics play at doctors and nurses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carry On Medic

**Author's Note:**

> A sequence of six drabbles written for primeval100 challenge #133 Doctors and Nurses.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. Of the ones that appear in this fic, Rees belongs to me, and Ditzy and Finn belong to fredbassett.

Ditzy looked up as Matt Rees walked into the infirmary. “Something you needed?”  
  
“Well, actually, I was going to offer you my help, but I’ve never seen the place so empty after an op!”  
  
“We’re not completely accident prone all the time, you know.”  
  
Matt snorted. “Could have fooled me. I reckon Finn’s responsible for about seventy percent of the injury stats all on his own.”  
  
The two medics shared a quick grin at the hapless corporal’s record, and then Ditzy shrugged. “Anyway, only one doctor needed on duty today.” His grin widened. “But you could always be my nurse…”


	2. Temperatures Rising

Matt blinked, but then started to smile. “I’d better take your temperature, then,” he said, grabbing a thermometer from a nearby bench.  
  
Ditzy raised his eyebrows. “Say aaaaaaaah, is that it?” He opened his mouth theatrically wide.  
  
“Oh no.” Matt held up the thermometer so the other medic could see it properly. “Other end, I’m afraid.”  
  
Ditzy’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not coming anywhere near me with that thing,” he warned.  
  
“Want to bet?” The ensuing tussle ended with Matt pinning Ditzy to the table. “Make me an offer to stop,” he challenged  
  
Ditzy grinned. “How about a full body examination?”


	3. Doctor's Orders

Matt’s dick twitched at Ditzy’s words, and he grinned slowly. “Sounds like a good deal,” he said challengingly. “Go for it.”  
  
Ditzy’s eyes flashed. “Get your kit off and go and lie on the bed, then,” he instructed. “Face down.”  
  
Still grinning, Matt complied. And then waited with anticipation to see what his fellow medic would do next.  
  
Hands running down his back made him squawk suddenly. “Jesus, your hands are cold!”  
  
“Wimp,” muttered Ditzy. “But if you insist…” There was the sudden snap of latex, and Matt turned his head to see Ditzy pulling on a glove, smiling evilly.


	4. The Hands Of A Healer

The gloves made a bit of a difference, but not much of one. However, Matt was determined to take it like a man, and lay still as Ditzy playfully examined him, starting at his shoulders and working his way down until his hands rested on the swell of Matt’s buttocks.  
  
Matt _did_ shiver at that, and his dick _definitely_ twitched again.  
  
Ditzy cleared his throat. “I think you need an internal exam as well, Lieutenant,” he said, in a mock-serious voice.  
  
Matt grinned to himself and spread his legs obligingly. “Whatever you say, doctor. I put myself in your hands.”


	5. The Doctor Is In

Ditzy’s finger was slick with cool gel as it pushed its way into Matt’s body, and he tensed for a second before relaxing.  
  
“The muscles are still tight, that’s good,” said Ditzy, still in his ‘doctor’ voice. Then he crooked his finger slightly, making Matt gasp and twitch.  
  
“And the prostate seems to be in fine working order too.”  
  
He stroked across the hard nub again, making Matt jerk frantically. His dick was rock hard, and he’d always been particularly susceptible to this kind of stimulation.  
  
And Ditzy seemed to know it, the bastard.  
  
Matt groaned. This was pure torture.


	6. Patients Are A Virtue

Matt knew he was writhing unashamedly against the rough hospital sheets, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t even touched his dick, but he could feel his orgasm approaching as Ditzy stroked hard over his prostate, the raw stimulation almost tipping the pleasure over into pain.  
  
With a low cry he finally came, dimly aware of another snap of latex as Ditzy removed his gloves. He shuddered as cold hands settled on his back once more.  
  
“You’re a very good patient, I must say,” Ditzy murmured into his ear. “But I think it’s my turn for a check-up now, don’t you?”


End file.
